<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Susu Kocok, Susu Soda by Fvvn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686273">Susu Kocok, Susu Soda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn'>Fvvn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ada usaha buat ngelucu if you squint, Alternate Universe, Atsumu jamet berkelas, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Dialog ala tukang angkot, Dubcon borderline noncon, Friends With Benefits, Kopi darat berhujung mantap-mantap, M/M, Penyesuaian karakter dengan setting, Slight SunaSaku, Tidak sehat, Top Miya Atsumu, di sini kita tidak berbicara tentang moral, pikpokpak dengan kronologi, sangat kasar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Berawal dari Kiyoomi yang ingin melepaskan diri dari Rintarou Suna [AtsuSaku. Slight!SunaSaku]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Susu Kocok, Susu Soda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Kiyoomi Sakusa mendapatkan keinginannya hanya di satu malam yang tidak sempurna.</p><p>Semua dimulai dari sebuah celotehan iseng Rintarou yang mengenalkannya pada aplikasi Grinner, seraya menantang Kiyoomi untuk tidur dengan siapapun yang ada di sana—yang dianggapnya sempurna dan cukup pantas untuknya. Kiyoomi mendengkus di detik pertama. Memertanyakan ketololan apalagi yang sedang dipikirkan oleh dildo bernapasnya. Tetapi Rintarou tidak pernah bercanda. Bahkan Ketika ia ingin membuktikan bahwa siapapun yang akan meniduri Kiyoomi nantinya, hanya akan menjadi lelaki yang tidak berguna, yang tidak akan bisa mengimbangi dan memahami selera Kiyoomi—tak seperti dirinya.</p><p>Kiyoomi sebenarnya tidak peduli, semisal orang lain mencela seleranya yang hanya sebatas Rintarou Suna—meskipun itu keluar dari mulut orangnya sendiri.</p><p>Tetapi wajah sok tahu yang terlalu percaya diri itu sedikit mengganggunya. Jijik. Seperti melihat remah-remah roti di pinggir bibir Rintarou saat lelaki itu sembarangan menciumnya tanpa mencuci mulut lagi. Membuat Kiyoomi jadi berpikir dua kali—tentang kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Rintarou mendengkus, mendapati sesuatu yang tidak sesuai ekspetasi, di sepanjang mereka bersama-sama menjadi sahabat dengan sejuta manfaat? Tidak ada.</p><p>Tidak pernah ada.</p><p>Kiyoomi jadi tersulut ingin menghajar kepongahan itu sesekali. Secara jasmani dan rohani, tentu saja.</p><p>“Jangan nangis kalau gue nggak balik lagi ke tempat sampah ini.”</p><p>“Lu pasti balik. Pasti.”</p><p>Kiyoomi bangkit dari ranjang secepat F1, menutupi cemberut dengan masker dan pergi dari apartemen Rintarou tanpa pamit, tanpa peduli.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>[0]</p><p>Kiyoomi memang tidak pernah menyukai komitmen sedari kecil. Satu-satunya komitmen yang konsisten dijalani sepanjang ia hidup di dunia ini adalah dengan menjalani hidup tanpa komitmen. Baginya, mengikat kuat emosi dengan seseorang itu sangat merugikan. Seperti menaruh uang pada investasi bodong. Atau terlibat dalam perjudian.</p><p>Dia juga tidak suka konsep dilahirkan dengan misi untuk memenuhi kebutuhan orang-orang—yang belum tentu juga membalasnya dengan kebutuhan yang sepadan. Kalau hasil yang didapat tidak seimbang dengan apa yang dikerjakan, maka Kiyoomi pikir hal itu tidak sepantasnya dipertimbangkan—apalagi diperjuangkan.</p><p>Untuk itu prioritasnya selalu didedikasikan kepada dirinya sendiri. Hubungan dengan motivasi ketulusan itu tidak nyata—seperti mendengar dongeng di siang hari. Apalagi bagi sosok dengan latar belakang konglomerat sepertinya—yang sejak lahir tidak diberi privilese untuk melihat isi hati manusia dengan sebenarnya.</p><p>Baginya, tidak ada asap yang bisa diciptakan tanpa percikan api. Tidak ada perilaku yang datang tanpa adanya maksud. Kiyoomi selalu menanam pemikiran itu lekat-lekat. Mencari-cari hiburan di antara stress yang mengganggu dengan capcipcup, menunjuk Rintarou yang paling dekat untuk dijadikan pelampiasan sesaat. Membangun mutualisme yang tidak terikat. Tanpa emosi, tanpa perlu menguras otak.</p><p>Awalnya Kiyoomi pikir itu pilihan yang tepat. Rintarou hebat. Seks dengannya tidak membosankan. Walau kadang, ada beberapa hal jorok dari Rintarou yang tidak disukainya—seperti, fakta, lelaki itu mengeluarkan banyak keringat kala ia membanting Kiyoomi dalam lima gaya yang berbeda. Keringat yang tidak sebau pejunya—memang, tetapi tetap saja mengganggunya sebagai sosok yang menyabet gelar anti kuman.</p><p>Yah, Kiyoomi juga tidak punya banyak pilihan. Kalau tidak ada kompromi, sama saja seperti ia memutuskan untuk hidup sebagai pertapa suci. Kalau kepuasan yang didapat sedari awal memang tidak sepadan, Kiyoomi tentu tidak akan meneruskan permainan Rintarou yang sudah seperti anjing liar ini.</p><p>Tetapi hal yang merepotkan itu kemudian terjadi.</p><p>Entah datangnya darimana. Yang jelas Kiyoomi sadar—bahwa Rintarou mulai berlagak seperti pacarnya. Perilaku picisan itu berkali-kali membuat Kiyoomi hampir muntah. Sikap overprotektif yang tidak diperlukan. Cemburu yang seharusnya tidak dilayangkan. Kiyoomi jadi mengatur kembali impresinya terhadap Rintarou yang ia pikir memiliki hati sekeras baja.</p><p>Setelahnya, tantangan tolol dari bibir keunguan itu keluar.</p><p>Bibir yang sejatinya bergetar, entah karena emosional, atau tidak tahan saja dengan suhu di ruangan yang menembus sepuluh derajat serta kondisi telanjang bulat. Yang manapun itu, Kiyoomi cuman tidak ingin membuat orang itu merasa memilikinya seperti barang dengan label murah—<em>Rintarou Suna</em>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>[0]</p><p>Pertemuan dengan orang<em> itu</em> terjadi setelahnya.</p><p>Sebenarnya, Kiyoomi tidak memperhitungkan pertemuan itu sebagai hal yang pasti. Sebab, saat ia menulis profil Grinnernya, Kiyoomi sengaja membuatnya terlihat dangkal dan kurang ajar. Motifnya tentu saja sangat sederhana—supaya ia bisa mengusir orang-orang payah yang bahkan tidak masuk ke dalam salah satu dari daftar panjang seleranya.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>K.S. Bottom. 26 Tahun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wajah normal. Tinggi normal. Preferensi yang mengerti banyak gaya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hanya untuk FwB. Tidak terima orang baper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wajib wangi. Bersih dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Style rapi. Tidak gembel. Tidak tolol. Dan yang paling penting, stamina tinggi. Otot oke. Gak oke? Mati aja lo. Ngapain chat gue?</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Setelah dipikir berulang kali, Kiyoomi jadi mulai berasumsi—kalaupun ada orang yang benar-benar menyanggupinya dengan profil seperti ini, mungkin saja dia juga sama gilanya dengan Kiyoomi.</p><p>Walau entah, kegilaan itu difokuskan dalam bidang apa.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>[0]</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Hai ASL?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Check my profile</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I know. Cuman mau denger langsung dari lu</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>So funny</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarcastic bitch </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lemme guess</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Profil lu itu, kalau bukan gertakkan, pasti lu orang gak waras.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Terus?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Nggak ada terus. Cuman mau muji aja, karena sepanjang gue main Grinner, nggak ada orang yang ngomongnya sepede lu</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sepanjang gue main Grinner juga gaada orang yang nyamperin gue sepede lu</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Emangnya sejak kapan main Grinner?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>10 menit yang lalu</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>LOL.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jadi penasaran kan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emangnya lu sehebat apa sampe berani masang profil kayak gitu?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lu juga sehebat apa sampe berani nanya-nanya?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>LOL</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine. Let’s say, you’re extremely gorgeous and I’m interested.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tapi gue belom tertarik sama lu</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay. Gimana kalau kita lanjutin obrolannya di Shangri La aja? There’s a good wine I’d like you to try. Gue yang bayar semua, lu tinggal ngangkang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sounds good?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Let me think about it</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s a yes then :)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>No, it’s not</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Stop pretending like a bitch. Gue tau lu penasaran.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Im a man with 17cm fat cock. Loaded</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fine I’m listening</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Haha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Satu pertanyaan lagi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bener yang dicari cuman fwb?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And what about it?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>JIC aja. Gue sih pede gaakan baper sama lawan main gue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tapi gimana kalau lu yang malah baper sama gue? Gak adil dong kalo ga ada hukumannya.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Terus lu mau apa?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hm… idk? Boleh gue pikir-pikir lagi sampai gue liat lu di atas kasur nanti? :)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Whatever</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Nice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>See you later, gorgeous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Call me Atsumu :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>Satu nama mengendap di ponselnya, semudah ampas kopi turun ke dasar gelas.</p><p>Sebelum mereka bertemu, Kiyoomi tidak pernah tahu wujud dan identitas lawan bicaranya. Sebab, akun milik orang yang mengaku Atsumu ini terlihat sangat paranoia—lebih-lebih daripada miliknya. Terpampang tanpa foto, tanpa keterangan, dan hanya berisi info dasar seperti yang biasa ditemukan di dalam CV saja. Kiyoomi bahkan ragu kalau info itu nyata—mengingat internet bukan lah dunia yang transparan.</p><p>Tetapi Kiyoomi tetap menyanggupi ajakkannya untuk bertemu, karena satu—orang itu punya selera saat ia menyebut Shangri La sebagai lokasi bermainnya. Dan kedua, Kiyoomi sedang menganggur luarbiasa. Menemui orang asing ini baginya sepuluh kali lipat lebih baik dibanding rencana untuk mengunci diri di kamar dan tidur seharian tanpa juntrungan. Kalaupun nanti orang ini muncul sebagai sosok yang ternyata jauh lebih rendah dari ekspetasinya, Kiyoomi tinggal cabut saja. Atau meludahi wajahnya sebagai pelampiasan emosi.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>[0]</p><p>Tetapi ludah itu tak pernah keluar saat Kiyoomi melihat seperti apa sosok Atsumu yang duduk menunggunya di lobi. Ia langsung mengenali dengan hanya ciri-ciri ‘<em>pirang dan tampan</em>’ yang dideskripsikan oleh orangnya sendiri.</p><p>Kalau boleh jujur, aslinya Kiyoomi sedikit geli dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri Atsumu yang di ambang batas penyakit mental itu. Walau ia tidak bisa menampik kebenaran dari ucapannya yang menyerupai <em>asu</em>.</p><p>Kiyoomi menghitung dalam hati sebelum melangkah lebih dekat. Mengunci lekat objek yang mengenakan <em>turtleneck</em> hitam dan <em>coat</em> krim di depannya, memamerkan jidat bersih tanpa setitik pun jerawat atau kotoran. Jujur saja, untuk seukuran orang yang berani menemuinya tanpa membenahi gulungan urat malu dan syaraf-syaraf, Kiyoomi jadi mafhum setelah melihat penampilannya.</p><p>Sol sepatu hitam Kiyoomi dibuat semakin nyaring di pendengaran tajam yang membuat orang itu mendongak—bangkit, setelah yakin bahwa Kiyoomi adalah oknum yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Ia menepuk <em>coat</em> asal, sebelum bersiap-siap mengikis jarak, mencari muka.</p><p>“Pantas pede sekali,” sapaan pertamanya, sambil memamerkan barisan gigi.</p><p>Tangan terulur, tetapi Kiyoomi hanya memandangi. Atsumu tidak pernah menyerah. Alih-alih menurunkan tangannya yang menggantung di udara, jemari itu malah menepuk pipi Kiyoomi tiga kali, sambil menggoda,</p><p>“Sombong ya. Gue suka.”</p><p>Kiyoomi tidak paham apa itu tantangan atau hinaan. Tetapi tangannya menepis kencang. Mengundang tawa di seberang.</p><p>“Sebelah sini.”</p><p>Pantofelnya tetap melangkah nyaring mengikuti Atsumu yang memberi kode dengan dagunya. Sempat-sempatnya pula ia meremas bokong Kiyoomi saat lelaki itu lengah. Namun tak ada protes yang merespon perbuatannya. Hanya ada bibir kemerahan yang menggigit keras-keras, memerhatikan kunci berputar di telunjuk Atsumu yang begitu panjang nan liat. Menari-nari lincah.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>[0]</p><p>Kucuran Bordeaux mengisi perlahan gelas wine yang dingin, terlihat segar. Kiyoomi pikir orang itu menuang salah satu dari dua gelas untuknya sebelum berbasa-basi meminta jatah. Sampai gelas-gelas itu ditenggaknya sendirian, persis, sebelum ia melirik Kiyoomi yang memberengut jengkel di atas ranjang, tak ditutupi.</p><p>“Haus juga?”</p><p>"Ga."</p><p>Atsumu menghabiskan tegukkan terakhir sebelum tersenyum sinis. Meletakkan gelasnya pada meja kecil. Memeloroti jasnya yang disampirkan pada lengan sofa. Memamerkan siluet kokoh di balik <em>turtleneck</em> hitam yang membalut pas badan.</p><p>Meski Kiyoomi terlihat tenang—memerhatikan, diam-diam ludah sedang ditelan.</p><p>Lelaki itu meraih dagu Kiyoomi yang mendongak, setelahnya. Menciumnya tanpa izin hanya untuk membagi minuman yang belum sepenuhnya ditelan. Kiyoomi nyaris tersedak, tidak menyangka akan ada air dingin yang merosot ke dalam kerongkongannya. Mendorong tubuh Atsumu cepat-cepat. Mengusap mulutnya yang basah.</p><p>Dorongan itu bukan lah apa-apa. Begitu santai Atsumu membanting bokong di sebelah Kiyoomi, menyangga kedua tangan di belakang punggung. Menekan ranjang untuk mengetes kadar empuknya.</p><p>“<em>Not bad</em> lah,” ceplosnya kemudian, seolah lupa baru saja melakukan apa, “Sepadan dengan 55 ribu yen semalam.”</p><p>Lirikkannya menantang Kiyoomi untuk membalas rekat. </p><p>Kedua mata lekas bertumbuk, penuh hasrat yang tidak ditahan. Menciptakan jeda sebelum Kiyoomi terbatuk di sana. Beranjak dari ranjang hanya untuk mengulur waktu yang sebenarnya panjang. Tatapan penuh percaya diri itu membuatnya ragu—bukan kepada kapabilitas Atsumu, tetapi kepada dirinya sendiri, yang entah—apa Kiyoomi bisa menahan harga diri miliknya itu agar tetap tinggi.</p><p>Biasanya saat berada di atas ranjang, Kiyoomi selalu menjadi sosok yang mendominasi. Semisalpun Rintarou yang menggagahi, Kiyoomi tetap yang menghendaki semua itu, semua—hingga setiap gaya dapat terjadi.</p><p>Tetapi melihat Atsumu yang tertawa-entah-karena-apa di sana, membuat Kiyoomi jadi berpikir dua kali. Ada kemungkinan bahwa lelaki itu lebih berpengalaman darinya dalam urusan mencari hubungan sebatas badan. Tidak ada satupun gurat yang bisa dibaca Kiyoomi di antara wajah itu. Hanya ada garis bibir dan alis yang tetap bersandar datar. Tenang—seperti genangan yang tidak terganggu oleh objek tenggelam, ataupun tetesan air.</p><p>Saat lelaki itu meraih kerah kemeja Kiyoomi untuk dipreteli, telapak tangan langsung menepisnya kasar.</p><p>“Takut ya?” Atsumu tak pernah membiarkan dirinya bertangan kosong—selalu saja ada kesibukkan yang diurusi. Tangan itu terus menjalar, seperti serabut akar liar. Mendarat di pipi Kiyoomi—mengelusnya seperti ia familiar dengan setiap petak kelembutan yang ada di sana, “Biar tinggi besar, ternyata pendiem juga. Introvert?” suara itu nyaris berbisik, menggelitik telinga.</p><p>“Berisik,” kali ini Kiyoomi tak menepis lagi, hanya menggonggong kosong. Membiarkan Atsumu merasai wajahnya, melemahkan pertahanannya. Kiyoomi tidak ingin mengakui tetapi cara jemari itu merangkak memang lah sebegitu cabul dan menyenangkan untuk diterima, “<em>Just hurry up and fuck me.</em>”</p><p>“Sabar, lonte.”</p><p>Kiyoomi melotot. Tak mengira batas brengsek Atsumu yang sudah diperkirakan ternyata masih bisa dilampauinya dengan gampang.</p><p>“<em>Fuck you</em>.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>? Ngga tau ada yang namanya preparasi sebelom ngentot?”</p><p>Decihan membalas. Memberikan kepuasan pada Atsumu yang entah, sudah menggodanya untuk yang ke berapa. Buru-buru Kiyoomi melepas kemejanya, tidak ingin dipermainkan lebih jauh lagi. Malam ini adalah miliknya—ia mengulang di dalam hati. Miliknya, bukan Atsumu yang hanyalah sebatas pria panggilannya.</p><p>Tetapi Kiyoomi tetap memberengut. Setiap kancing-kancing itu terlepas—Atsumu selalu bersiul mengganggunya. Membuat klaim <em>malamnya</em> terdengar kosong, menyerupai sesumbar saja.</p><p>Kemeja putih tergeletak abai di bawah kaki, membawa helaan napas panjang dari bibir Kiyoomi yang menegang. Atsumu tak menunggu lagi untuk beraksi. Mendekati. Mendahului jalan pikirnya. Mencengkeram pundaknya kuat-kuat, mengonfirmasi massa otot yang terpampang kokoh sekaligus bersih. Seperti tubuh orang yang selalu mandi lima kali sehari.</p><p>“Bener-bener nggak manis samasekali.”</p><p>“Cari cewek aja kalau mau yang manis.”</p><p>“<em>Duh</em>,” Atsumu tertawa sembari mengusap telinga Kiyoomi yang seperti jelly, “<em>Now, that’s cute</em>,<em> Mr. K.S</em>.”</p><p>“Sakusa <em>for you</em>.”</p><p>“K-nya apa?”</p><p>“Masukin dulu kontol lu. Baru gue kasih tau.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>. Vulgar banget,” Atsumu tertawa cukup lama di sana, “Oke, lonte. <em>You win</em>.”</p><p>Rambut-rambut halus di tangan Kiyoomi sampai dibuat tegak, merasai setiap getar suara yang tersampaikan pada lapisan kulitnya yang sensitif.</p><p>“Tarik napas.”</p><p>Ciuman kedua terjadi setelah Atsumu memperingati. Menekan wajah itu dengan bibirnya yang amat lapar. Penetrasi lidah terjadi ke dalam rongga mulut Kiyoomi yang dipaksa menganga. Menciptakan desah dan kecap suara yang nyaring mengisi ruang. Kiyoomi di cengkeraman kecolongan untuk mengatur pernapasan.</p><p>Lidah Atsumu yang tak bertulang masih memelintir milik Kiyoomi yang terparalisasi. Separuh memejam, separuh membelalak, kejang. Mencengkeram lengan Atsumu sebagai satu-satunya penopang yang masih menyangga pipinya yang mulai kemerahan. Merasai jempol Atsumu yang terus mengusap lembut kedua telinga sepanjang ciuman. Keasingan sensasi itu terus membentur langit-langit mulut Kiyoomi yang gatal. Saliva dari pinggir bibir menetes semakin basah—tidak disadarinya.</p><p>Saat ciuman terlepas, Atsumu mendorong Kiyoomi jatuh pada bantalan. Terengah-engah, Kiyoomi membenahi posisinya—tidak menunggu sampai Atsumu mengkritisi seenaknya.</p><p>Lelaki pirang kemudian menyusulnya. Melangkahi Kiyoomi yang membiarkan, tak memanggil ataupun mengusir. Lutut-lutut menekan permukaan seprai, saat Atsumu melirik rendah Kiyoomi yang berbaring di bawahnya—memberengut lagi. Terlihat was-was mengantisipasi celaan.</p><p>Sayangnya, Atsumu tetap bungkam. Hanya menarik serat pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya dengan gigi—membantu kedua tangannya yang sibuk bekerja dengan gestur sugestif yang disengaja. Kepala melolos dari <em>turtleneck</em> yang kini ikut tergeletak di lantai. Terabaikan. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan.</p><p>Atsumu menjilat bibir yang mengeriput tidak nyaman. Melihat itu, napas Kiyoomi dibuat semakin tak beraturan.</p><p>Udara sudah berputar-putar keruh di penglihatan. AC tidak menyala—panas merayap di saat yang sama. Atsumu memang sengaja menyegelnya. Mengatakan bahwa udara hangat akan menstimulasi pinggul Kiyoomi untuk menghantam lebih mantap saat menelan penisnya yang keras menyerupai batu karang.</p><p>Kiyoomi hanya memutar bola mata.</p><p>“Omong-kosong<em>.</em>”</p><p>Atsumu mendengkus, mendengar celotehan pongah yang sudah ditunggunya.</p><p>“Gak percaya<em>?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Who would, honestly—</em>”</p><p>Kiyoomi memejam refleks saat mulut Atsumu menyela dengan hisapan kuat di lehernya. Decak basah berdering di telinga. Dingin memasuki indera.</p><p>Kiyoomi memang tidak bisa melihatnya, tetapi ia tahu bercak merah pasti menyala seperti darah di sana. Daun telinga Kiyoomi juga dibuatnya meliuk-liuk dengan gigitan yang tak serius. Jemari Atsumu melata dari perut hingga dada di saat yang sama. Menyentil dan meremas puting yang mengeras tanpa rangsangan pada penisnya yang mulai berkedutan. Kepala Kiyoomi ikut berdenyutan saat desah nyaris hilang melolos tak sengaja. <em>Fuck</em>. Kiyoomi mengumpat diam-diam, menyesali perbuatannya.</p><p>Atsumu menarik napas panjang. Menyisir rambutnya yang menghalangi visualiasasi. Wajah tampan itu berkelebat di belakang kepala Kiyoomi yang sehat. <em>Fuck</em>. Makinya untuk yang ke sekian kali.</p><p>Keringat dari pelipis Atsumu mulai menuruni dagu, tak terusap. Sudah sibuk menangkap lutut dalam Kiyoomi untuk di angkat ke udara. Tinggi-tinggi. Memeloroti celana jeans kelabu yang seolah-olah merekat pada kulitnya yang pucat seperti mayat. Atsumu memberengut beberapa detik sebelum jeans itu terlempar dalam satu tarikan ekstra. Tangannya tak menunggu jeda untuk menyusup ke dalam boxer merah karet di baliknya. Menciptakan perubahan ekspresi signifikan dari wajah Kiyoomi yang sebelumnya tegang.</p><p>“Belom juga dikocok. Sensitif banget.”</p><p>“<em>Shut up</em>!”</p><p>Atsumu mencekik penisnya sebagai balasan, hingga Kiyoomi menahan napas. Laki-laki pirang tertawa girang, sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan dengan meludah di atas kepala penis Kiyoomi yang menjerit tak senang.</p><p>“WOY BANGSAT-AH!”</p><p>Baru kali itu Kiyoomi meninggikan suara. Tidak tahan. Sensasi dingin sekaligus jijik membayang-bayangi perasaannya yang kompleks akan kecintaannya terhadap kebersihan. Atsumu yang tidak punya hati cuek saja mengusap—mengocok penis Kiyoomi yang dibalur ludahnya hingga lelaki itu tak lagi punya energi untuk memaki.</p><p>“Ngentot sama gue jangan bawel.”</p><p>“BANGS—AH.”</p><p>Gerakkan tangan itu meningkat cepat, seperti putaran roda yang nyaris tak terlihat. Hingga penis Kiyoomi menjulang tinggi, memberi hormat. Menciptakan pejaman kuat saat merasai cairan yang sebentar lagi keluar—hanya untuk mendapati fakta bahwa Atsumu sedang mengerjainya.</p><p>“???”</p><p>Gerakan tangan pakem tiba-tiba, persis ketika penis Kiyoomi hampir mencapai batasnya.</p><p>Kiyoomi yang menyadari kekosongan itu lekas membuka kelopak mata. Menatap tersirat agar tangan Atsumu kembali bekerja. Tetapi Atsumu cengengesan saja. Malah melepas ikat pinggang di celananya dan mempreteli kancing jeans yang akhirnya merosot, memerlihatkan gumpalan tebal di balik boxer kuning menyala—yang semua itu ditunjukkannya dengan rasa bangga.</p><p>“<em>What do you want, Spongebob</em>?”</p><p>“<em>Suck me first</em>, <em>Mr.Crab</em>.” Atsumu meladeni, menunjuk giginya sendiri, “<em>No teeth</em>. Gue tampol lu kalo main gigi."</p><p>Kiyoomi memukul wajahnya, pasrah. Merangkak juga untuk menghampiri meski setengah hati. Penisnya berdenyut-denyut perih—menggapai penis Atsumu yang sebenarnya sudah menegak separuh, terlihat berenergi. Memenuhi cengkeraman kedua tangannya yang berkeringat licin. Kiyoomi balas meludahinya sebelum bekerja dengan cara yang sama. Atsumu hanya tertawa. Tak memusingkan perilaku yang sebenarnya kekanakkan itu.</p><p>Ia memejam tenang. Mencari kekhusyuan saat permukaan telapak tangan Kiyoomi membuat kontak untuk merangsang. Usapan itu tidak ceroboh, penuh perhitungan. Naik-turunnya menunjukkan dengan jelas seberapa sering Kiyoomi mengurusi penis orang, hingga mulut itu menelannya hanya dalam sekali percobaan.</p><p>Ujung kepala penis Atsumu yang besar menonjok pangkal kerongkongannya. Membuat Kiyoomi membelalak, sedikit enak, sedikit tersedak.</p><p>Matanya mulai berair saat kepala inisiatif meningkatkan tempo untuk maju-mundur. Pendengarannya berdenging. Atsumu juga terpancing untuk mengontrol pergerakkan itu dengan menjambak rambut hitam jelaga yang mengusut di selangkangannya. Mendorong paksa dengan gerakan yang sangat kasar, tidak memertimbangkan wajah Kiyoomi yang hampir kehilangan napasnya.</p><p>Atsumu menggeram pelan, setelah putih hangat menyemprot rongga mulut Kiyoomi yang tak sanggup menampung seluruhnya. Cairan itu menuruni sela bibir yang terbuka lelah. Iris hitam menusuk tajam saat meludahi peju itu ke wajah Atsumu yang hanya melepas cengiran tak tahu-menahu.</p><p>“Jangan nyemprot diem-diem, bangsat.”</p><p>Atsumu mengelap pipinya dengan santai.</p><p>“Emangnya gue lagi upacara bendera sampe harus ngasih laporan?”</p><p>Kiyoomi menggigit lidah mendengar respon itu. Hampir menyudahi kegiatan kalau saja Atsumu tidak sigap bangkit dari ranjang. Menarik lengan Kiyoomi tanpa izin, dan menyeretnya menuju jendela kamar.</p><p>“Jangan ngambek.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>-!“</p><p>Pipi Kiyoomi ditabrakkannya pada kaca, keras—namun tidak sampai menimbulkan memar. Rambut masih dicengkeram, di antara sela jari Atsumu yang panjang. Awut-awutan. Seringai lawan belum luntur di belakang punggung Kiyoomi yang tak bisa melihat, sebab, pergerakkan kepala dan kedua tangannya saat itu dibatasi dengan cengkeraman. Geraman menyusul sebagai wujud pemberontakkan terakhir, satu-satunya hal positif yang bisa dilakukan.</p><p>“Kayak anjing.”</p><p>“Ngapain ke sini, bangsat!”</p><p>“Kasurnya kotor,” Atsumu merespon gampang. Menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Kiyoomi untuk berbisik jahil, “Gue tau lu ga suka ngentot di tempat kotor. <em>So, no need to thank me</em>.”</p><p>“NGENTOT!” Kiyoomi merengek dalam kuncian Atsumu yang kokoh, tak geming. Tubuh itu ditekan semakin kuat pada kaca jendela yang dingin. Penisnya ikut menggigil, mengecil, “Gue gak suka sambil berdiri kaya gini!”</p><p>“<em>Don’t worry. You will.</em>”</p><p>Jemari yang mengacak rambut Kiyoomi kini berpindah lokasi—berselancar bebas dari tengkuknya, menyusuri tulang belakang hingga sela di antara bokong yang berkeringat. Atsumu menjilat bibirnya lagi, sebelum memersiapkan jari tengah untuk penetrasi.</p><p>Satu jari kering mengoyak, memutari dinding dalam Kiyoomi yang hangat. Kiyoomi merespon dengan megap-megap tak bersuara. Meneteskan keringat yang jatuh dari pelipisnya. Mengurangi tenaga di antara tungkai kaki yang gemetaran, tak tertahan.</p><p>“<em>Nice receive</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Lotion</em> ada di dalam—mm laci, B-abi.“</p><p>“Malas.”</p><p>Atsumu menepis saran itu tanpa berpikir samasekali. Memasukkan jari kedua tanpa tendeng-alih.</p><p>“Ha-“</p><p>Napas terputus-putus, meluncur dari mulutnya. Kiyoomi menitikkan air mata, saat telunjuk dan jari tengah merenggang panas di dalam bokongnya. Kalor berpindah dari dinding dalam menuju jemari Atsumu yang ditarik keluar. Bersiap untuk membuat ancang-ancang yang ketiga.</p><p>“Sabar,”</p><p>Atsumu berbasa-basi, mencium tengkuk Kiyoomi yang memerah, efek udara di ruangan yang lembab dan aktivitas mereka yang membikin gerah.</p><p>Jemari Kiyoomi sudah mengerat pada kaca saat Atsumu melepaskan kunciannya. Memerhatikan panorama gedung dan lampu jalan yang berpantulan di retina, mengalihkan suasana di hatinya untuk sementara. Tidak fokus—tentu saja. Terdistraksi dengan suaranya sendiri saat Atsumu menekan titik-titik vitalnya yang tidak hanya eksis di satu sisi.</p><p>“Untung aja ini lantai tiga puluh, ya?” suara Atsumu menggoda lagi. Menekan tiga jari masuk ke dalam lubang yang semakin berdenyut-denyut, selaras dengan detak jantungnya kala direnggangkan. Mata Kiyoomi dibuatnya berkedip-kedip, berkelap-kelip, spontan, “Kalau nggak, udah jadi tontonan banyak orang. Berisik sih.”</p><p>Cengiran si pirang terpantul nyata pada kaca. Tertangkap oleh penglihatan Kiyoomi yang tidak melewatkannya. Kiyoomi hanya bisa memukul kaca sebagai respon kesal. Berkebalikkan dengan anusnya yang mengkhianati—yang menjepit jemari Atsumu dengan lebih rapat lagi.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Ga usah kome-<em>ah</em>!”</p><p>“Belum juga ngomong.”</p><p>Atsumu menarik jemarinya untuk yang terakhir kali. Meninggalkan sensasi hampa di bagian belakang Kiyoomi yang nyeri. Kiyoomi menarik napas perlahan sebelum menoleh pelan. Memerhatikan Atsumu yang sibuk mengatur kepala penisnya agar berbaris rapi di depan lubang Kiyoomi tanpa kondom yang membungkusnya. Kiyoomi mengedip, memastikan bahwa matanya sedang tidak berhalusinasi. <em>Tanpa kondom OMG</em>. Kiyoomi mengulang, diam-diam. Dalam hati.</p><p>Atsumu tertawa kecil sebelum membuka suara.</p><p>“Mau denger guyonan kotor gak?” Kiyoomi tak menjawab di sana. Tak ada gunanya. Tetapi Atsumu yang tak punya rasa malu tetap saja melanjutkan, “Sebenernya, kontol gue belom dicuci selama satu minggu lo, Sakusa.”</p><p>Kelereng hitam melotot sejadi-jadinya.</p><p>“<em>ANJIN</em>—"</p><p>Tak diberi waktu untuk berbicara saat dorongan datang, menyumbat lubang. Menghentikan omelan Kiyoomi yang disulapnya menjadi lenguhan.</p><p>Tangan Atsumu menopang paha dalam si hitam. Mengangkat yang bagian kanan ke udara untuk memberi akses masuk dengan lebih leluasa. Kiyoomi tercekat di tempat, merekat pada kaca. Merasakan jemari kakinya yang mengambang tak nyaman. Merasakan kepala penis yang menusuknya semakin dalam, semakin keras kepala. Atsumu memejam sedikit untuk menggeram—menerima segala kenikmatan.</p><p>“Atsu—ah.”</p><p>“Tapi boong. Haha.”</p><p>Bibir Atsumu mengerucut, membuat tiupan kecil saat ia berbisik dan mulai mendorong tak beraturan. Menambah kecepatannya hingga Atsumu sendiri sulit untuk mengatur napas. Terlalu ambisius. Terlalu rakus. Tidak tahan mereguk ludah yang terasa begitu cepat memenuhi mulutnya setiap kali pandangan itu bertumpu pada punggung Kiyoomi yang bergetar, meneteskan keringat. Tangan kiri sudah sibuk mengait pada jemari lawan yang merosot perlahan, menciptakan suara decit dari keringat yang telah membasahi permukaan kaca hingga licin, kesat.</p><p>“H-ha—“</p><p>Kalau saja bukan karena dengkul serta tenaga Atsumu yang sanggup menopang beban, Kiyoomi mungkin sudah terperosok mengelap kaca itu dengan tubuhnya yang telanjang.</p><p>“Udah ga kuat ya?”</p><p>“<em>P-lease</em>—"</p><p>Atsumu bertanya sebelum berganti posisi memegangi punggung Kiyoomi yang menegak. Mengusap area perutnya dengan tangan yang lain. Kiyoomi bergidik sendiri saat kedua kaki sudah menapaki lantai. Cairan putih sukses mengotori kaca yang berembun, terpengaruh oleh udara hangat yang melolos dari hidung dan mulutnya.</p><p>“Sakusa,” Kiyoomi berkedip sekali sebelum melihat refleksi Atsumu yang ancang-ancang mengalungi lengan pada lehernya, menangkap dagu kokoh Kiyoomi untuk diputar, menoleh—menerima ciuman dari Atsumu yang tidak pernah sabar dan selalu memagut kasar, “Rileks.”</p><p>Atsumu memasukkan kembali penisnya dan mulai menghentak-hentak di sana. Tetesan keringat berjatuhan di bawah selangkangan Kiyoomi yang nyaris kehabisan tenaga.</p><p>“Atsu—ha-"</p><p>Atsumu menyadarinya. Lengan di leher spontan merosot turun mengalungi pinggang yang bergoyang <em>autopilot</em>. Menopang. Atsumu tertawa kecil—napas lembab yang dikeluarkannya menggelitik telinga Kiyoomi yang menggigil, kedinginan di tengah situasi panas.</p><p>“<em>You’re good</em>.”</p><p>Kedua tangan Kiyoomi ditumpuknya menjadi satu, ditempelnya pada kaca di atas kepala supaya mereka tak kabur kemana-mana. Kiyoomi kembali mendesah. Napasnya yang hangat menghalangi visual di luar gedung yang tak lagi dipikirkannya. Kedua mata sudah sembab, oleh tangisan yang sampai sekarang masih mati-matian ia tahan.</p><p>Tetapi ciuman Atsumu masih saja liar, menjalar dari telinga, menyuntik turun menuju tengkuk, hingga punggung yang nyaris kehabisan tempat untuk menambahkan jejak.</p><p>“<em>Pleas-e, I want it on the bed.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Beg more.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Asshole.</em>”</p><p>“Bukan begitu caranya,”</p><p>Kiyoomi tak mengantisipasi saat Atsumu memutar tubuhnya hingga punggung sekelas renta itu mencium kaca. Kelereng hitam mengatur fokus sampai cengiran Atsumu terperangkap menjadi pemandangan pertama. Baru kali ini Kiyoomi melakukannya berhadap-hadapan, dengan kondisi penis masih menancap dalam. Berkedutan.</p><p>Kedua kaki kembali terangkat, mengambang dari permukaan lantai.</p><p>“<em>Hi, gorgeous.</em>”</p><p>Lubang anal menyempit merespon sapaan Atsumu yang tebal muka. Kiyoomi mengalihkan pandangannya—membuang wajah yang merona. Poni-poni keriting menghalangi ekspresi di sana. Atsumu tak mengoloknya, semisal pun itu kesempatan yang bagus untuk menelanjangi gengsi si tinggi yang tebalnya melebihi dosa sendiri. Alih-alih membuka suara, Atsumu hanya menarik kedua lengan Kiyoomi yang menggantung agar lekas mengalung di lehernya. Memintanya agar kembali berpegangan pada tubuhnya seperti kukang. Meremas bokong itu keras-keras sebagai kompensasi atas kerja kerasnya sebagai penunjang. Menunggu situasi bergerak sesuai keinginan yang belum juga dikabulkan.</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“<em>Bed</em>… <em>ple-ase</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Please</em> apa?”</p><p>Pelukan Kiyoomi menguat di lehernya. Bibir gemetar. Menjangkau leher Atsumu yang diciumnya lembut, sebagai uang tutup mulut—penawaran tertingginya sepanjang ia hidup.</p><p>“<em>Take me—to the bed</em>.”</p><p>Atsumu membanting badan itu—mengajaknya berdansa. Berputar-putar hingga Kiyoomi terjatuh di atas ranjang dalam posisi telentang. Kiyoomi beranjak duduk, menaikkan kakinya yang sedetik lalu menggantung. Inisiatif menekuk lutut, mundur mencari posisi nyaman. Atsumu mengikuti gerakan, merangkak mendekat, mendorong lutut Kiyoomi yang menjulang agar jatuh mengangkang pada seprai yang semi berantakan. Kiyoomi memekik tertahan, tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan penisnya yang mengejang dari sorot Atsumu yang nyalang.</p><p>“<em>Now, you tell me,</em>” kedua paha itu diraba di saat yang sama. Atsumu memposisikan dirinya untuk sejurus dengan mulut bawah Kiyoomi yang menganga, “Gimana gue harus manggil sebelum ranjang ini bunyi? <em>Still</em> Sakusa?”</p><p>Tatapan menembus dalam pada kelereng mata Atsumu yang tak bergerak sedikitpun darinya. Terpantul bayangan dada Kiyoomi di dalam sana.</p><p>Lengan Kiyoomi bergerak, meraih telinga Atsumu yang terbuka lebar—menariknya hingga tubuh itu nyaris terjerembab mencium pundak. Atsumu berkedip, si hitam berbisik, “Kiyoomi.”</p><p>“Lontemi? <em>Not bad</em>.”</p><p>Jambakan itu terlepas. Telinga Atsumu menjauh, mencari-cari wajah Kiyoomi yang masih bertahan gengsi. Terlihat tampan, tak berganti.</p><p>“<em>Fuck you!</em>”</p><p>Tetapi tengkuk pucatnya menyala, menyerupai kobaran api. Atsumu terkekeh-kekeh, sebelum jemarinya kembali bersemayam pada kedua paha Kiyoomi. Menelusuri setiap petak kulit hingga pangkal yang menjadi destinasi terakhirnya untuk mencengkeram. Tubuh Kiyoomi ditarik paksa kemudian. Merosot hingga lubangnya menghantam kepala penis Atsumu yang menggosok manja. Kiyoomi sampai meringis, merasainya.</p><p>“<em>Damn</em>. Masih aja kelakuan kayak perawan.” Atsumu mengkritisi ekspresinya yang tak diminta, “Tetep cantik, sih.”</p><p>“<em>Shut your mouth</em>!”</p><p>“<em>Make me, </em>Lontemi<em>.</em>”</p><p>Atsumu masuk lagi—kali ini lebih penuh dari penetrasi pertama. Cairan putih sudah menggumpal tebal, tidak sabar untuk keluar dari selangnya yang panjang. Suara Kiyoomi kembali menggema di ruangan. Beradu dengan tepukan yang nyaring antar paha dalam.  Sudah kehilangan kontrol, sejalan dengan akal.</p><p>Atsumu mengganti temponya—meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Kiyoomi yang terkulai, menariknya kencang hingga tubuh itu separuh bangkit, mendesah—setiap kali sodokan kuat-kuat terjadi. Punggung itu sampai ikut melengkung, kayang. Mata Kiyoomi rapat, memejam. Jemari kaki menggeliat seperti ingin lepas. Tubuhnya kebas dengan hantaman Atsumu yang terus menghujam, tak kenal puas.</p><p>“—Ha!”</p><p>Keringat menyiprat dari sela-sela rambut Kiyoomi yang lepek. Keritingnya nyaris hilang. Mulutnya tak bisa dirapatkan—merapal nama yang seharusnya tak ia sebut semudah membalik telur dadar, “Atsum—u.”</p><p>"At-sum ..."</p><p>Lelaki yang dipanggil membantingnya hingga jatuh tengkurap dalam posisi penis masih menancap. Perasaan tidak nyaman menguar, saat jemari Atsumu bersarang di pinggangnya. Merayap naik sampai ke pundak. Memeluknya kuat-kuat—sebelum Kiyoomi diangkat, dalam posisi berlutut, menduduki penis Atsumu yang sudah seperti akar tunjang menembus tanah. Kiyoomi meringis saat penis itu menyentuh rektumnya. Menancap semakin dalam hingga permukaan perut memerlihatkan tonjolan. <em>Ouch</em>. Liur Kiyoomi menetes berkat rahang yang tak mampu lagi digerakkan—kelelahan.</p><p>Penglihatannya mengabur perlahan-lahan sampai putih menutupi total pemandangan. Kepala terasa ringan. Pendengarannya tenggelam. Suara Atsumu yang merengkuhnya dari belakang sudah seperti sahutan di ujung jalan. Begitu jauh, nyaris tak terdengar.</p><p>Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dirasakan oleh Kiyoomi untuk yang terakhir kali hanyalah remasan tangan Atsumu pada dada, dan permukaan perutnya. Mengerat seperti kait pancingan yang tersangkut di antara batu karang.</p><p>“Kiyoo...mi—”</p><p>Cairan putih menyembur lama, mengisi perut Kiyoomi yang menghangat, tak mampu menampung keseluruhan benih. Sisa kebocoran menetes di antara selangkangan. Mengenai seprai yang sudah tidak lagi bersih dari keringat dan aroma tubuh mereka.</p><p>Saat Atsumu mencabut penisnya, geraman Kiyoomi melolos serak.</p><p>Keringat disingkap dari dahi sebelum Atsumu menghela napas. Menatap diam pada punggung lurus di depannya lamat-lamat. Tidak menyadari Kiyoomi yang sudah mengalami kebutaan sementara. Kiyoomi sendiri juga tidak pernah tahu dengan apapun yang sedang dilakukan oleh Atsumu, saat lelaki itu membisiki telinganya, begitu lembut—sudah seperti halusinasi yang normalnya tidak terjadi.</p><p>“Oke, terimakasih.”</p><p>“?”</p><p><em>I love you</em>, Kiyoomi.</p><p>Kiyoomi Sakusa ambruk—</p><p>Membanting wajahnya pada permukaan ranjang, persis, setelah Atsumu melepaskan cengkeraman yang sempat menopang tubuh itu.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Saat ia terbangun, hal pertama yang dicari Kiyoomi di dalam kamar adalah sosok Atsumu yang anehnya tidak terlihat samasekali.</p><p>Kiyoomi menguap sekali, sebelum ia beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk berkeliling, mencari-cari. Siapa tahu saja Atsumu saat itu sedang mandi atau mencuci muka cabulnya di wastafel. Tetapi, tidak. Setelah Kiyoomi memutari setiap ruang yang ada di kamar VVIP mereka, hanya kekosongan yang justru ditemuinya.</p><p>Barulah Kiyoomi menyadari, bahwa Atsumu sudah pulang mendahuluinya, dalam diam.</p><p>Decihan keluar sebagai pelampiasan. Kiyoomi memang tidak seharusnya menaruh harapan—meskipun dia masih syok, mengetahui bahwa ekspetasinya dipatahkan sampai sejauh itu. Kesal sejadinya—karena Atsumu meninggalkan Kiyoomi dengan sebegitu mudah, setelah ia nyaris mematahkan punggung yang diputar-putar seenaknya. Semalaman.</p><p>Beban pikiran itu menambah daftar baru hal-hal yang membuat kepala Kiyoomi berdenyut tak keruan.</p><p>Kiyoomi mengacak poninya, sebelum bersiap-siap untuk mandi, melupakan eksistensi Atsumu yang sudah seperti hantu di malam hari.</p><p>Saat Kiyoomi menarik handuk yang terlipat di dalam lemari, sebuah catatan kecil terjatuh di antara lipatan itu. Matanya mengerjap, tidak mengerti. Membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana—yang hanya membutuhkan satu detik bagi Kiyoomi untuk membelalak segar, mendapati pesan dari Atsumu yang rupanya tidak sekadar meninggalkannya.</p><p>“BRENGSEK!”</p><p>Kiyoomi berlari kencang menuju ceceran pakaiannya yang masih tergeletak di kaki ranjang. Merogoh setiap kantung di celana untuk memastikan.</p><p>Kepalanya mengosong seketika.</p><p>Keringat dingin membasahi tengkuknya.</p><p>Benda yang dicarinya menghilang.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Terimakasih untuk dompetnya. Dan Seksnya juga. Haha </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Atsumu Tersayang</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>[Extra]</strong>
</p><p>Atsumu sibuk menghitung di meja bar, meludahi jemari supaya lebih mudah memisahkan antar lembar uang di genggaman.</p><p>“<em>That bastard. He’s loaded</em>.”</p><p>“<em>How much</em>?”</p><p>Sahutan di sebelahnya terdengar renyah.</p><p>“Lumayan. Tiga ratus ribu yen semalem.”</p><p>“Anjing!” Rintarou Suna yang menemaninya tertawa, menggebrak meja. Menyangga dahi yang berkeringat tiba-tiba dengan telapak tangannya, “<em>You’re so bad, man</em>.”</p><p>“Bukan salah gue kalo dia bawa duit sebanyak itu.”</p><p>“<em>Your fault</em>. <em>Nobody went to Shangri La empty handed.</em> Tapi ya gue gak peduli soal itu,” pemantik berbunyi kemudian, menyalakan Camel yang terselip di bibir Rintarou yang meniup segar, “<em>You’re doing a good job though. Guess he won’t see anyone but me after you fucked him up like that.</em>”</p><p>“Gak usah ngeboss,” Atsumu menenggak bourbon di saat yang sama, “Gue ngelakuin ini buat diri sendiri. Bukan buat orang payah kayak lu yang ga bisa dapetin Kiyoomi tanpa harus nungging di depan gue macam babi.”</p><p>“<em>Fucker</em>,” Rintarou tersenyum meski tatapannya mati. Asap menyerobot keluar dari hidungnya, “<em>First base</em>, <em>huh</em>?”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?”</p><p>“Lu suka?”</p><p>Gigitan es batu terdengar renyah sebelum ia membuka suara, “Soal duitnya? <em>Of course</em>.”</p><p>“<em>I’m talking about Omi</em>,” tiupan asap kedua mengenai wajah Atsumu yang mengibas cepat, tidak menyenangi sikap itu, “<em>Did you, perhaps, starting to think that</em>—”</p><p>Atsumu menunggu hingga lelaki itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.</p><p>“<em>Think what</em>?”</p><p>“—<em>nevermind</em>.”</p><p>“HA!” Rintarou yang mendengar suara itu sampai melompat bahu. Tidak bisa untuk tidak terganggu karena dengkus yang ditekan dengan sengaja, “<em>I’m here for the money</em>,”</p><p>Ditepuknya bahu si sipit sekali, setelah ia mengelap bibirnya. Bangkit untuk membayar tagihan minuman yang dilebihkan, dan pamit menemui kliennya yang lain, yang menunggunya di lantai dansa.</p><p>Rintarou menangkapnya tak sengaja. Pemandangan yang membuat tengkuknya mendingin, yang terpampang saat matanya berkedip kekeringan. Sosok Atsumu Miya yang seharusnya tidak lagi ada urusan, memandanginya untuk yang terakhir kali. Wajah tersenyum penuh arti.</p><p>Lautan manusia menelan tubuh dan senyum itu setelahnya. Menghalangi visual Rintarou yang dibuat mengabur seketika.</p><p>Rintarou Suna menggigit bibirnya.</p><p>
  <em>I’m here for the money—but, what did you think?</em>
</p><p>Atsumu Miya—memang—mendapatkan semuanya hanya di satu malam yang tidak harus sempurna.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>[Extra 2]</strong>
</p><p>Ponsel yang biasanya tenang hari itu bergetar di atas ranjang tempat Kiyoomi berbaring tak beralasan. Tangan meraih cepat, menggulir <em>inbox</em> dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Memerintahnya tanpa basa-basi, seolah ia yakin Kiyoomi akan menyanggupi.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Meet me at Metry Eatry. 10PM</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DP sent</em>
</p><p>
  <em>300 lunas setelah lu telanjang di depan gue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Seratus ribu yen masuk ke rekening Kiyoomi yang membanting ponselnya, frustasi.</p><p>Permainan Atsumu rupanya belum juga berhenti.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fanfic didedikasikan untuk Agh yang haus akan AtsuSaku di rimba Haikyuu yang lebat LOL</p><p>sori kalau karakternya hit and miss banget, karena emang ngetiknya juga murni patokan dari fenfik rekomendasinya doi sambil ngeraba-raba interaksi mereka by instinct. Gue belom ngelanjutin Haikyuu btw. Belom ketemu Atsumu apalagi Kiyoomi. Tapi thx lah berkat fanworks yang bertebaran di beranda, gue jadi unseen dengan eksistensi mereka.</p><p>Anw kenapa Omi panik banget tau dompetnya diambil meskipun dia anak konglomerat? ya karena di dalem dompet isinya bukan cuman duit : )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>